powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
Electric Manipulation, the ability to control or manipulate electricity and lightning. Also Known As *Electricity Control/Manipulation *Electrokinesis *Advanced Electrokinesis *Meteoromancy *Electromancy *Lightning *Lightning Generation *Lightning Redirection *Lightning Manipulation *Electrokinetic Energy Blasts *Electrokinetic Energy Bolts *Electrokinetic Shields/Barriers *Electrokinetic Energy Waves Capabilities Users are able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing them almost any electricity based power. Simple powers would include the ability to generate energy, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers may include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or Electric constructs, may also occur. Limitations *This power may be tied to emotion, causing accidental discharge. *This power may require current to be stored in the body, making long times away from the power grid deadly. *This power may not come with a resistance to electric current, making use of the power difficult, or painful. *This power is often considered a Dark power, and may be looked upon negatively. *Water may cause users to Short Circuit *Control may be limited only to the path of least resistance. *Users may have to find electical sources of power in order to recharge. *User's power may become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. Associations *Some Firebenders can generate lightning, but don't control it. This power may or may not lead to broader forms of energy manipulation including Electric Mimicry, Life-Force Manipulation, or Energy Manipulation. *Some, High level user can generate lightning under water acting like electric eels. Application *'Generate fire' *'Deadly Electrocution' *'Arc Lightning' *'Electrically charged orb/particle which can be thrown ("Shock Grenades")' *'Blinding Flash of light' *'Electrical-based Force-Field Generation' *'Charge up electronic devices.' *'Carry electric currents' *'Wallcrawling by static cling' *'Flight when focused on a single area' *'Electromagnetic Shockwaves' *'Ball Lightning/Megawatt Hammer' *'Induction Grind/Electric Slide' *'Electromagnetic Control/Manipulation' *'Electrokinetic Bolts' *'Electrokinetic Waves' *'Electrokinetic Bursts' *'Electrokinesis' *'Advanced Electrokinesis' *'Lightning Manipulation/Redirection/Generation' *'Electromagnetic Levitation' *'Electric Absorption' *'Lightning/Electric/Thunder Storms' *'Electrokinetic Balls' *'Spark Generation' *'Electrokinetic Punches/Kicks' Personality Electrokinetic heroes are energentic and mostly hyperactive. Always moving around, barely able to contain themselves. Electokentic villians are very powerful and intimidating. They're not just all talk, with their manipulation of electricity they have they have walk to back up what they say. They're compeletely brutal and are more than willing to theaten, hurt, or kill anyone who doesn't answer to their demands, or get in their way. Known Users Comic Book *Electro (Marvel) *Storm (Marvel) *Surge (Marvel) *Dr. Doom/Victor Von Doom (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *Zeus (Marvel) *Berzerker/Berserker (Marvel) *Static / Virgil Hawkins (DC Comics) *Black Lightning (DC Comics) *Livewire (DC Comics) *Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Television *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Elle Bishop (Heroes) *Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) *Sylar (Heroes) *Electricals (Mutant X) *Leo Wyatt (Charmed) *The Source (Charmed) *Jolt (Transformers Franchise) *Archangel Raphael (Supernatural) *Tanner Van Parrys (Dream Team) *The Master (Doctor Who: End of Time) *Darren Oswald (The X-Files) *Thunderbird (Lost Tapes) *Rikki Chadwick (H20-Just Add Water) *Jay (Ninjago) *Nanomech (Ben 10) Film *Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus (Star Wars) *Sith Lords (Star Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Toa of Lightning (Bionicle) *Toa, Matoran, and Turaga of Lightning (Bionicle) *The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Lightning Monster (Lightning Strikes) *John Smith/Number Four (I am Number Four) *10000 Volt Ghost (Scooby Doo) *Jeremy aka Powder (Powder) *Tejas Rastogi (Alag) Animation (Western) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H) (using Quintessence, the fifth element) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) (using Quintessence, the fifth element) *Phobos (W.I.T.C.H) *Elyon Brown (W.I.T.C.H) *Brainstorm (Ben 10 Alien Force, Ultimate Alien) *Ben Victor (Ben 10) *Dr. Viktor (Ben 10, Ben 10 UA) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *AmpFibian (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Buzzshock (Ben 10) *Brainstorm (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Sparky a.k.a. Experiment 221 (Lilo and Stitch) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Galvatron (Transformers Cybertron) *Bumblebee (Transformers Animated) *Wasp (Transformers Animated) *Tecna (Winx Club) Video Games *Cole McGrath/Kessler (Infamous) *Gemini/Gemini Spark (Megaman Franchise) *Crown/Crown Thunder (Megaman Franchise) *Elecman (Megaman Franchise) *Sparkman (Megaman Franchise) *Thunderman (Megaman Franchise) *Blanka (Street Fighter) *Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Donald (Kingdom Hearts) *Electric Type Pokemon (Pokemon) *Tentomon (Digimon) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Galen Marek A.K.A Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) *Zeus (God of War) *Trish ˙''(Devil May Cry series)´'' *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid 4) Anime/Manga *Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Enel (One Piece) *Lightning Release (Naruto, ''via technique) *Jin Kariya (''Bleach) *Ginji Amano (Get Backers!) *Zatch Bell (Zatch Bell !) *Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu no Index & To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) *Lambo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Hei (Darker then Black) *Nick Hillman (Darker than Black) *Nue (Air Gear) *Black Burn (Air Gear) *The Thunder (Card Captor Sakura) *Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) *Makarov (Fairy Tail) *Killua Zaoldyeck (Hunter x Hunter) *Hei (Darker than Black) *Electric type Pokemon (Pokemon*Cure Black(Futari wa Pretty cure,Pretty Cure Max Heart) *Cure White(Futari wa Pretty cure,Pretty Cure Max Heart) Literature *Thalia Grace (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Jason Grace (Heroes of Olympus) *Kate Denali (Twilight) *Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth series) *Wizards and Sorseresses with Addictive magic (Sword of Truth series) Mythology *Zeus (Greek Mythology) *Thor (Norse Mythology) Webcomics *Lightning mane (Mane-online) *Ross Hayes (Head Spys) *Matt Omega (Head Spys) Gallery File:Pikachuanime.jpg|As Eletric Pokemon, Pikachu is able to attack foes with his eletric change. File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg|The Queen of Lighting File:The_master_eletric_manlip.jpg|The Master with this ability Elle teaching Sylar.jpg|Elle (Heroes) teaching Sylar (Heroes) File:Electro_(ultimate).jpg|Electro, high-voltage supervillain Static.jpg|Static in action File:Virus_Elektrokinesis1.jpg|The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo) File:Virus_Elektrokinesis.jpg|The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo) Electro Rage.png|Electro (Spectacular Spiderman) fully unleashes his electrokenetic powers in pure rage. Cole McGrath.png|Being granted powers from the Ray-Sphere explosion, Cole McGrath (InFamous) can generate powerful bolts of electricity from his body. Category:Elemental Manipulation